Honest Trailer - Pacific Rim
Pacific Rim is the 40th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Russell Eida' and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2013 sci-fi action film Pacific Rim. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. '''It was published on October 8, 2013, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 1 second long. It has been viewed over 10 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Pacific Rim on YouTube "Either the most awesome dumb movie ever made or the dumbest awesome movie ever made." '~ Honest Trailers - Pacific Rim'' Script From Guillermo del Toro, the Latino Peter Jackson, comes a completely original sci-fi universe that doesn't rely on any pre-existing franchise, as long as you don't count ''Transformers, Ultraman, 'Power Rangers, Godzilla, Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots, that stupid Hugh Jackman robot boxing movie (Real Steel), or every anime ever made. Pacific Rim. When giant aliens emerge from this iTunes visualizer at the bottom of the ocean (The Breach), the entire world's resources will be spent on building giant robots to punch them in the face. But these machines are only as good as their two pilots, who, for no reason at all, must be connected by an overly complicated neural bridge to ensure drift compatibility, a system so advanced, only family members can do it, or just two random strangers (shows Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori co-piloting Gipsy Danger), or just one guy by himself (shows Raleigh alone in the Gipsy Danger after Yancy is killed). This makes no sense, but it sure looks cool. Meet Raleigh Becket, a hotshot pilot struggling to maintain his American accent; and his co-pilot Mako Mori, a girl so bad at speaking English, sometimes she just gives up mid-sentence. Watch as these two awkwardly flirt in a classic "will they/won't they" relationship, then, for the first time in movie history, won't. Suit up with these badass fighting robots (Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka) and this one named after a stripper (Gipsy Danger), who comes fully equipped with ineffective elbow rockets, painfully slow plasma cannons, and an incredibly powerful sword they forgot they had until about two-thirds of the way through the movie. Probably shoulda busted that out at the beginning of the movie, don'tcha think? Ride along with the Marshal (Stacker Pentecost), an ex-pilot forced to take cancer-blocking future Altoids, but no amount of future cancer can stop him from giving the most awesome speech since Independence Day. Stacker Pentecost: Today, we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today, we are cancelling the apocalypse! (several onlookers cheer) Hell yeah! So relive the summer's guiltiest pleasure that's either the most awesome dumb movie ever made or the dumbest awesome movie ever made. (shows a Kaiju leaping onto a Jaeger) So awesome! (shows a Jaeger punching through an office building, stopping just short of a desk and causing a Newton's cradle to start swinging) So dumb. Starring Things Your Inner Nine-Year-Old Will Love: Giant Robots; Giant Monsters; Giant Robots Punching Giant Monsters; Using Shipping Crates as Brass Knuckles; Using a Freighter Like a Baseball Bat; Bo Staff Fighting; Colors!; A Doggy!; Aw, That's Got Three Arms! (shows Crimson Typhoon); Pew Pew Pew! (shows a Jaeger firing a plasma cannon); Whoa!! (shows a Kaiju opening enormous wings); and That One Part Where He's All, Like, "Ugh!" and the Kaiju's All "Rarr!" (shows a Kaiju and a Jaegar fighting). for Pacific Rim was "Awesome Dumb Robot Movie."]] Awesome Dumb Robot Movie, ah, I, um...'''Pacific Rim' Let's be honest, that movie was super dumb, but I still cannot wait for the sequel! Viewer's Comments ''Say "Only YOU can prevent forest fires". - ''Killermike2178 ''say: "60 percent of the time, it works every time!!" - ''Joe Shasho ''Say, "I'm not locked here with you. You're locked with me." - ''lolwut5552 ''please say "I am a banana!" - ''Rob Braun Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced an Honest Trailer for the film's sequel 'Pacific Rim: Uprising, and several other action movies involving robots and monsters like'' Transformers,''' Power Rangers ''and'' Godzilla.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Pacific Rim ''has a 99.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Wired wrote that the Honest Trailer "is as over-the-top and silly as Guillermo del Toro's mechs vs. kaiju movie itself. You and your inner nine-year-old will love every second of it." In the same article, Wired agreed with the Honest Trailer's comment about how awesome the film's speech was, writing "You have to give Honest Trailers credit – when they're right, they're right. And in the case of Pacific Rim, they were very, very right." Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer was "funny." Giant Freakin' Robot appreciated Screen Junkies for including "quite a few compliments, albeit backhanded ones" about the film. In addition, Giant Freakin' Robot enjoyed the Honest Trailer's "ADHD-addled ending in which our collective inner nine-year-old becomes enamored with all the pretty shit happening on screen." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Russell Eida and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * HONEST TRAILER CALLS PACIFIC RIM THE 'MOST AWESOME DUMB MOVIE EVER' '- Wired article * 'Honest Trailers Tackles ‘Awesome Dumb Robot Movie’ (AKA ‘Pacific Rim’) '- Uproxx article * 'Funny Honest Trailer for PACIFIC RIM '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Pacific Rim Faces A 260-Foot-Tall Honest Trailer - Giant Freakin' Robot article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Monster films Category:Action Category:Season 2 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures